


酒

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性，吹潮，生子产乳。以上雷者慎入





	酒

陈秋德，是陈家旁支的小叔，身份甚至是和陈家族长一个辈分的，族长说话的时候他都是可以不停的，而本家的少爷陈家业，和他们小叔公的关系却说不清道不明的，他们会在一间屋子里头入睡，也会因为一点点小事儿闹别扭，小叔公待他侄孙好的奇怪，甚至是乖顺的过分，有人疑惑，却没人敢问这个问题。

但是陈家业自己知道，虽然小叔公很厉害，但是他们最后是要在一起的。

他的小叔公是天生的双儿，出生的时候差一点就被丢掉了，还是他的父亲抱着小叔公往外跑死活不肯让曾祖抱到小叔公，他的父亲哭着说凭什么小叔公要被丢掉，不过是身体和别人不一样而已，不都是他的小叔公，爷爷的儿子吗。

最后小叔公还是没被丢掉，但是等到他的父亲立业以后小叔公就被丢到了他们家，小叔公出生的时候陈家业已经六个月了，当时的他都是和小叔公睡在一张婴儿床里面的，他的父亲对小叔公格外的上心，小叔公一岁的时候父亲就主动的立业脱离了家族主动成为旁支。

小叔公小时候就总是和他混在一起，小叔公奇怪自己的身体为什么和陈家业不一样，就总是掀着自己的裤子好奇的去看为什么不一样，那个时候的陈家业也不明白为什么陈秋德的身体和他不一样，就去戳那个本该是软软的囊袋的但是在陈秋德身上却是一个小口的地方。

当时陈夫人看到这一幕的时候吓得魂都要飞掉了抱起小叔公就训斥陈家业对小叔公的不敬，小叔公缩在陈夫人怀里乖乖的含着手指看着陈家业，那个时候陈家业还觉得委屈，莫名其妙就因为奇怪的事情教训他，但是长大以后陈家业想起来就觉得脸红，他胆子真的是太大了，居然那个样子的去对小叔公。

后来小叔公开始在家学书，但是陈秋德很聪明，教书先生说小叔公学什么都很快，就总趁着课余时间出去打架，久而久之居然练的一身好身手，后来每次都是被陈夫人拿着棍棒到街上去逮人，陈秋德学什么都快，打架学得好，上学也厉害，但是却死活不肯跟陈家业去书院学习，每次就拎着根棍子在街头溜达。

后来陈家业跟陈秋德决定创建猴拳，陈家业擅长画画，而陈秋德身体柔韧性好，而这个时候他们也没分房睡，最近陈秋德下体还开始流血的，陈秋德不觉得疼，就是很麻烦，血会弄脏裤子弄脏床，就总是要垫着东西，这段时间里的小叔公尤其暴躁，在街上打架的时候都凶悍一些的。

陈家业喜欢画小叔公，他被绳子绑着吊起来跟他的指示换各种姿势就让他觉得很心满意足，小叔公多么的乖，是他一个人的，小叔公还会因为身上的勒痕疼，拽着陈家业给他上药，陈家业就又发现，小叔公的胸变大了一些，他就忍不住的想要上手去揉的，他就又想起小时候小叔公下体的那个小肉缝，又软又嫩的，他一碰，小叔公还会因为他的动作颤抖。

陈家业最近发现自己会因为陈秋德喝酒时候的姿态出反应了。

前段时间他们拜入醉猴拳宗师文彪的门下，他们学着醉猴拳醉猴拳，最重要的自然就是醉，他们夺回镖局后陈家业也开始做镖师，陈秋德自然也乖乖的跟了进去，陈家离镖局不远，他们也总会回家，两个人有事就呆在镖局，没事就回家，但是陈家业还能控制自己喝酒，可是陈秋德俨然一副无酒不欢了的表现，陈家业不止一次的看见陈秋德双眼迷蒙的拎着酒坛子往嘴里灌酒了。

今晚一如往常，唯一不同的是今夜似乎是有什么要改变的。

陈家业推开了卧房的门，然后闩上门闩脱掉身上的风衣，他今日出去书院学习了，而陈秋德就又跟着陈家业的书又练了几遍的醉猴拳，但是陈家业回到屋内的时候陈秋德正坐在卧榻上双脚搭在边缘扶手上歪歪躺着，他大概知道小叔公每月一次的葵水，他母亲是这么说的，已经过去了，他的小叔公拎着酒坛子往嘴里灌着酒，身上的白色睡衣半遮半掩的露出些胸口位置，他身上还是有勒痕，前几日为了重新画一遍猴拳又一次的叫他绑着绳子吊起来重画了一遍，陈家业喉结滚动他上前去亲吻他的小叔公，小叔公似乎是有些迷糊的，他就去抱住陈家业，酒坛子掉在地上碎裂，陈家业有些急躁的扯掉了自己身上的衣服，又蹬掉长裤就按着他的小叔公在卧榻上。

他之前在梦中演习过那么多次的事情，终于可以在现实中第一次的实现了。

陈秋德的双腿乖顺的夹住男人的腰身，那双眼睛里头都是迷茫的神色似乎是不明白他的侄孙在做什么，陈家业叼着他小叔公的耳朵，手摸到没有穿底裤的下身，那个小口就已一张一合的在吐露蜜液了，那柔软的小口往外溢出蜜液沾湿陈家业的手指，陈家业咬着牙按着小叔公亲吻他的耳垂，手指探入小叔公柔软的穴里头的时候陈秋德呜咽一声彻底的软了身子，他的奶音还带着点哭腔似乎是觉得疼了，他呜咽着双腿却还仍然主动乖顺的夹着男人的腰身，他能感受到对方的手指插入他的体内抽动着的感觉，被头一次开拓的身体血液夹杂着黏腻液体溢出穴口，陈家业安抚一般的亲吻着他的小叔公。

陈秋德哭的不那么难受了，却还是红着眼睛仿佛是在撒娇，三指齐驱并进在他体内抽动碾压着身体，内里又热又烫被挑逗的身子空虚，他扒着陈家业的身子呜咽着双腿磨蹭着陈家业的腰侧，青年柔软的身体放开了在他身下，陈家业双眼发红咬着牙抽出手指，挺着性器就直直插入了陈秋德的体内，可这一下陈秋德就彻底的哭了出来，他哭叫着颤抖着身子，想要逃却被扣着腰狠操，他的腰微微弓起夹着人腰的双腿也有些发软，颤抖着的身体在人身下承欢可又没法反抗的被按着玩弄。

陈秋德的性器插入到深处不断地磨蹭过陈秋德的敏感位置，他甚至觉得如果挺的再深一点他就都可以直接的捅进陈秋德的宫口内里了，陈家业俯身去含住小叔公破皮红肿的乳首，小叔公的声音却就立刻的小了许多，他呜咽着，眼睛微微睁开一些，陈家业就直接的扣着小叔公的腰站起身，他避过地上的碎片，却苦了被抱在怀中的小叔公，他紧紧搂着陈家业的脖颈被顶的一颤一颤的，每一下都顶到他敏感位置叫他浑身发软，通红着眼的陈秋德呜咽着撑着人肩膀想要逃开时却又被拽着腰重新的坐回到人性器上，陈家业坐到床边看着坐在他身上的小叔公，小叔公的手被他牵引着去摸他俩之间的交合处，却就让醉酒着的小叔公脸腾的红透了，小叔公微微的扭着想要逃脱却更好的讨好到了陈家业。

红肿破皮的乳首被陈家业含着舔弄，陈秋德甚至能听见些啧啧水声他早就在刚刚陈家业站起来操他的时候酒就醒的差不多了，可是现在却又不知道该说些什么的，陈家业的手摸到小叔公的枕头底下突然地掀开个暗格，陈秋德顿时脸上通红想要按着陈家业的手却只能眼睁睁的看着陈家业拿出他的东西。

“我早就知道小叔喜欢自己晚上偷偷玩了…今天我陪小叔公玩嘛。”

陈家业的性器还深深埋在陈秋德的雌穴内里，可是他又从那盒子里头拿出一盒脂膏，他在手上沾染上白色乳膏就直直探入了陈秋德的后穴内里，陈秋德之前自己是玩过后面的，前面却是不敢只敢抚慰性器或者偶尔摸摸阴蒂而已，柔软的穴壁主动的夹住人的手指，陈秋德呜咽着主动的想要坐起来，却又被陈家业狠狠一顶便就又坐了回去。

陈秋德双眼几乎翻白软倒在陈家业的身上也就只能任凭陈家业的摆弄，他性器被个带子绑起美名其曰不能泄的太多了，后穴也被开拓好，陈家业就抽出性器将陈秋德按在了床上。

柔软的后穴口夹着根陈家业前几日从外国人手上买来的会自己动的小玩具，他打开那按摩棒的开关，那假东西就立刻的在陈秋德的体内碾压各处，陈秋德红着脸呜咽着，男人性器在他雌穴口磨蹭着，阴唇被不断地蹭开摩擦着阴蒂惹得他浑身颤栗，陈家业的手又在他小叔公的腰部留下许多的印记，陈秋德趴跪在床上闭着眼睛，声音又小又软陈家业勉强才能听见。

“家业…你进来…我想要你的……”

陈秋德食髓知味主动的渴求着陈家业的玩意儿，陈家业俯身去舔吻陈秋德显眼的蝴蝶骨，手又卡在人腰窝位置，听见陈秋德主动提出的要求只又磨蹭两下便直直的操了进去，陈秋德的后穴夹着根主动捣弄的按摩棒狠狠抵着那最敏感的位置不断地操弄着，可前面的穴又被陈家业狠狠操开，红肿阴唇翻开阴蒂被陈家业性器处毛发蹭弄瘙痒难耐，性器却又被陈家业玩弄似的捆缚起来完全不能高潮。

他穴口又麻又痒，颤抖着的去紧缩着讨好对方，柔软的穴口咬紧陈家业的性器，陈家业被挑逗着心猿意马掐按着人的腰窝位置就更加凶狠的操干起来，陈家业听见陈秋德的呜咽声音，手指探入人口中像是让他在替谁口交，一股温热的蜜液喷在陈家业性器上显然是潮吹了，而陈秋德满脸通红的舌头不断地舔弄着人手指牙齿也并没磕到，陈家业就叼着人耳垂，狠狠几下就顶开了陈秋德的宫口，将自己的种播在了陈秋德的身上，他喘息着关掉了陈秋德体内按摩棒的开关，又解开陈秋德性器上的束缚撸动几下，小叔公呜咽几声泄了出来主动的钻进陈家业的怀里，秋日的天气的确不算太暖和，陈家业抱着同样赤裸着的陈秋德，睡了过去。

可第二日早晨陈家业却是被快感逼醒的，他看见身上被子隆起个大包隐约猜到些什么，他掀开被子看见自己纯情的小叔公正含着他的性器舔弄，虽然还有些不熟练牙齿会时常的磕到性器，但是舌头却乖顺的舔弄着顶端，手也抚慰着柱体，陈家业红着眼撑起身子按着小叔公的脑袋狠狠抵人喉口射了出来。

“谁教你的啊，小叔公？”

“没啊…就是醒了看见家业下面硬邦邦的，就帮忙解决一下呀……”

他的小叔公后穴里还夹着那根他买来的假阳具，陈家业将陈秋德按在床上低头就去舔那还流着蜜液的雌穴，阴唇红肿阴蒂还探着头，陈家业轻轻一拨弄陈秋德便按着陈家业的头呜咽喊叫，陈家业的舌头探入到陈秋德的穴口内里，手上却也玩弄着陈秋德的性器，那根不算小巧的玩意儿被陈家业撸硬了又被捆缚住，陈秋德呜咽着感觉到再一次的束缚，可是雌穴内的刺激也让他很舒服，舌头舔弄搜刮着内壁各处无比淫邪色情的挑逗着陈秋德的身体，他听见小叔公呜咽的喘息声音，陈家业又舔了几下，一股味道咸腥的液体就喷进了陈家业口中，他起身按着陈秋德在身下重新的插入那刚刚被舔的柔软的穴口，陈秋德就主动的抬起手去勾住人脖颈。

“家业……”

“小叔公稍安勿躁，我在这儿呢。”

陈家业动作轻慢的顶弄着青年的雌穴，那内里紧紧吸裹他性器，柔软的内壁无比乖顺的咬紧他性器，陈家业抵着陈秋德的宫口狠狠的抵着，他的小叔公头后仰着无比委屈的绷紧足尖呜咽着喘息出声，陈家业又一次的狠狠的抵开他的小叔公的宫口，将性器挺入内里，陈秋德通红着眼眶，昨夜是半醉半醒，可今日就是清醒的完全，他宫口被人打开又狠狠抵入内里射出一波精，陈秋德爽的几乎双眼翻白微吐着舌说不出话，陈家业抱着他的小叔公慢慢的抽出性器安抚一般的啄吻人颈侧拍着他背部安抚着。

这事儿后来被陈老爷陈夫人知道了以后陈家业先是在祠堂跪了一上午，陈秋德却因为昨晚和今早的性事双腿发软还难以动作，他就坐在一边铺着好几层软垫的椅子上看着陈家业跪在哪儿，本来蛮听他话的陈老爷这次却是无论如何都不让步了，陈家业也是倔的，觉得自己就是已经和陈秋德在一起了，陈夫人看了一眼陈老爷。

“你确定要和你小叔公在一起？”

“对。”

陈家业盯着坐在一边的陈秋德，可陈秋德却坐着也不安分扭来扭去的明显是有些不舒服的，陈秋德一看陈家业看着他就也笑着回看，陈家业顿时像是有了力量一般的紧紧盯着陈秋德，陈秋德刮了一下自己脸侧垂下头只觉自己脸上发烫。

“小叔公，您看，您意下如何。”

“……我答应呀。”

小叔公声音软糯还有些沙哑的感觉，原本是他耀武扬威天不怕地不怕就从小都特别护着他的、他的聪明的小叔公，小叔公脸上还有些发红，陈夫人听见陈秋德的回答倒是点了点头叹了口气，陈老爷才开口。

“我们早就做好你们俩会在一起的准备了，既然这样的话，那过几天就给你们办个婚事，不过也不会做大，家里人知道就差不多。”

陈家业点点头陈秋德就去扯他的手，陈家业站起身就主动的往陈秋德的身边站，陈秋德只觉得坐着难受不舒服就扯着陈家业站起身，腿却还是有些发软的，陈老爷和陈夫人看的糟心挥挥手就让两人离开了，陈家业就干脆的直接把陈秋德抱了起来往卧房走。

陈家业小时候还不明白为什么府里有屋子为什么还一定让他和小叔公在一起，现在抱着小叔公才稍微清楚了原来是因为。

他爹娘在拿小叔公当童养媳养啊。

陈家业脸上波澜不惊抱着小叔公就回了屋子，已经被清扫过的屋子干净的很，甚至味道都被熏香给驱散，小叔公一回房间就窜进被窝里陈家业怎么叫都叫不出来，他面朝下背朝上的躺着陈家业大概也清楚是为什么的了，就叹了口气上前去给小叔公揉腰。

一个月后的婚事办的并不盛大，但是整个镇子都知道陈少爷结婚了，不过结婚对象被藏着掖着谁都不乐意告诉，可是之后陈少爷边上却突然开始多了个人跟着，陈少爷的小叔公，他总是呆在陈少爷的身边，就紧紧跟着。

一开始陈夫人也不乐意小叔公总往外跑，但是小叔公却做着鬼脸说我又不是闺阁女子凭什么不可以的，陈老爷才打着哈哈同意了小叔公出门去。

但是连续的跟了一个月小叔公就开始不跟了，他开始不来葵水，肚子也开始鼓起来一点点，乳房变得肿胀难受起来，晚上有时候都要陈家业帮他吸干净乳房里的胀的奶才好，陈家业也奇怪为什么小叔公这么快就开始出奶，结果却发现小叔公自己在吃催奶的东西给他整的是又气又想笑。

三个月一过去小叔公就主动窜到陈家业的床上窝在他被子里像只小兔子一样用他的被子垒窝窝，他卷着被子把自己缩在里头看上去无比的可爱，陈家业叹了口气就抱着被子窝窝里的小兔子叔公。  
小叔公的肚子开始变大，乳房也开始胀了起来，每晚每晚的涨奶难受，总是要陈家业帮忙吸干净才行，柔软的胸脯变大了一些顶着陈家业，乳首红肿胀大只是被陈家业含在口中就能感觉到他的小叔公的颤抖，有时候陈家业还自己开玩笑说是在和自己的孩子抢粮吃，但是小叔公就撅撅嘴只怪他让他不能去护镖了。

小孩子出生的时候他的小叔公在屋子里疼了好久，陈家业在外面听着心疼的要命就觉得自己当初混蛋怎么不知道做防护措施的，小孩子一生出来哭声震天响，和小叔公生孩子时候的喊声和哭声有的一拼，他就先是冲进去看他的小叔公，陈秋德躺在床上脸色略显苍白，抽抽搭搭的在那里掉泪珠珠。

“下次不生了。”

“都听小叔公的都听小叔公的。”

“我要吃绿豆糕。”

“……不能吃凉的东西吧？”

两人一时僵持不下，还是陈夫人陈老爷一手一个娃娃的进了屋子气氛才缓和一些，陈秋德揣着孩子的时候肚子大的特别，生下来才晓得是龙凤胎的，两个孩子都很健康，只有陈秋德因为不能吃绿豆糕在生闷气。

“等过了月子我就给小叔公买绿豆糕好不好？”

“我现在就想吃！”

——THE END——


End file.
